


The First Meeting

by oshunanat



Category: True Blood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King William's court convenes for the first time.</p><p>Set after "T plus one hour"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Meeting

Two dining room chairs, two folding chairs, an ottoman and a wingback chair. Not exactly what I’d imagined when I first thought of hosting my first Royal Court, but it would do.

Public options were out. Political climate aside, I knew there was a good chance that blood – hopefully not my own – could be spilled tonight and I did not want to end my reign by bringing the Authority down upon my head less than forty-eight hours after giving me the title.

I’d briefly considered – but then immediately dismissed – using Fangtasia to hold the meeting. I didn’t want to owe Eric a favor, and, more importantly, given the newness of my reign, doing such a thing could possibly make me seem a puppet of his. Not exactly the image I wanted to convey.

I took a step back from my handiwork. I could still see the blood stains from where the blood had soaked through the rug. Even the cleanup crew had been impressed by the mess Sophie-Anne had left behind.  
A guard entered the room. “Your Majesty? Duprez and Blackburn are here.”

I nodded. I didn’t have much in the way of security staff, but was already starting to work on that. I figured it would be better to bring them in early; not only for my safety, but so I could have an advisor as I began to remodel of the mansion.  
“Send him in, the others as well once you’ve cleared them.”

He nodded and left the room silently as he’d entered. Not bad, for a human.

Duprez was the youngest of Sophie-Anne’s Sheriffs, and the one I had the most concerns about. He was quick tempered, and more importantly, I felt like he might have his own agenda. As with Eric, however, I didn’t feel like I was in a position to get rid of any of the Sheriffs, so long as they were willing to swear fealty to me. Louisiana was weak, and most of the vampires I trusted to promote were young enough that it would weaken me further. For now I needed some stability in my Kingdom. There would be time enough to make changes later on, once I was better established.

Blackburn on the hand, I knew well, I trusted as much as I could trust any vampire, and hoped that he would stay in my service. Like Eric he was old and strong. He was also forward thinking enough to not be stuck in the past. While I know he’s not exactly a fan of mainstreaming, I could count on him to help maintain the status quo.

“Good evening, gentlemen,” I said as they entered the room. I could see Duprez critically eying up the remnants of my living room. Blackburn didn’t seem to be interested one way or another.

“I heard you had a fun evening the other night,” Blackburn said.

I shrugged. “Interesting might be the better for it.”

He smiled slyly. One that could easily interpreted as a threat, if I didn’t know that he had no aspirations to the throne. “I’m almost envious,” he said as he helped himself to one of the folding chairs. He spotted Duprez eyeing the wing-back chair and gave him a look. Something passed between them and the vampire settled for the ottoman instead, which got Blackburn’s nod of approval. I made a mental note to talk to Blackburn about Duprez later.

I suppose I shouldn’t have been surprised by this little hierarchy within the hierarchy. Vampires are nothing if not masters at making sure everyone knows their place.

Kirsch came next. Of all the Sheriffs, I knew the least about her, our interactions limited to meetings at Sophie-Anne’s estate in passing. I’d racked my brain, but couldn’t recall Sophie-Anne ever really talking about her when she hadn’t been around, so she must be competent enough. I would probably take a wait and see approach with her. I watched as she greeted the others. Like Duprez, she seemed a bit underwhelmed by the accommodations, but unlike Duprez, she took it more in stride and gracefully sat in the dining room chair between Blackburn and Duprez. She must have been closer to Duprez, because I felt some of the tension ease as she became a barrier between the two men.

I wish I’d had more time to study the dynamics of this little group.

Luis came next. I liked Luis, I’d spent a lot of time in Area 3 just after moving back to Louisiana, when it wasn’t yet feasible to return to Bon Temps. I knew him to be loyal and fair. I had no qualms with bringing him into my service.

Just as I finished welcoming him, Eric strolled into the room, a good minute before the start time, even though he lived the closest to Bon Temps by far. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes; Eric would never change. With the difference in our ages, he didn’t need to.

I nodded at him in greeting and he took the remaining dining room chair while Luis took the other folding chair, leaving me the wingback.

Once Eric settled in, he looked at the others, than he looked at me expectantly. The others silenced themselves immediately and looked at me attentively.

It was clear who the top of that little food chain was.

With no real reason to delay, I stood in front of my own chair.

“Thank you all for coming tonight on such short notice.”

I ignored the nods and murmurs.

“As you all know, a new chapter in Louisiana’s history began just two nights ago. And I stand before you now to invite you to join me as we forge ahead and rebuild Louisiana to the greatness we all know she is capable of. And to that extent, I invite you to continue on in your existing roles as Sheriffs.”

I paused to gauge reactions. Eric and Blackburn were bored. Eric knew he was keeping his position. Blackburn probably assumed the same. Kirsch looked thoughtful. Luis looked somehow pleased. I couldn’t read Duprez.

“Of course, I also understand if you don’t want to. Those who do not swear fealty to me tonight will have one week to wrap up their affairs and leave Louisiana.”

Eric wasn’t the only one to have a hitman on speed dial. If needed, I wouldn’t hesitate to utilize his services. I won’t jeopardize my Kingdom by letting a wild card remain.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Eric appraising me approvingly. His approval shouldn’t be comforting, and yet it somehow was.

“Any questions?” I asked before taking my seat. I leaned back in the chair and steepled my fingers. It was up to the others now.

There was a long silence. Finally, Eric stood and kneeled before me.

“I pledge my fealty to the King and to the Authority for as long as I walk upon this earth and I swear it upon the Blood.”

The words were lazy, but sincere.

“I welcome you into my service, Sheriff Northman.” The words did not roll off my tongue like I wished they would. I hoped no one noticed.

Eric stood and Blackburn took his place. The words came easily, he’d clearly done this several times before. Luis was next. Another pause. I stared at Kirsch and Duprez, giving them long, hard, looks.

Eventually Kirsch shrugged and rose up to offer her oath.

Finally, it was down to Duprez. All eyes turned to him. I didn’t think he’d try an attack, but if any were likely to defect, it would be him. He wasn’t much older than I was, and I never had a chance to prove myself to him. I’d likely be bristling in his place if I were him too.

He looked at the others, the look on his face suggesting he couldn’t believe that they had offered their oaths so easily.

I tapped my fingers on the arm of the chair. “My patience is wearing thin,” I said, leaning forward. “Take your oath or leave.”

Finally, he dropped to his knees. He said all the right words, but they were devoid of emotion. I wasn’t thrilled, but so long as he does his job and doesn’t cross his line, we’ll be fine. In the meantime, I’ll ask my friend who lives in the Area to keep an eye on him, just in case.

Duprez took his seat and I stood up again to launch into my agenda of what I hoped to accomplish and I what I expected out of each of them in turn. Meetings were set and phone calls were scheduled. I’d be fitting them in amongst everything else, but I would make it work.

I am the youngest vampire to become Monarch in six centuries. I will not take the record for most quickly deposed.

I’ve taken the first steps to ensuring a long reign. I can only hope that they were the right ones.


End file.
